


Uncomplicated Physical Release

by sandyk



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m thinking about having sex with you,” Brennan said, as they rode home in the taxi. It was apropos of nothing at all. Because it was Brennan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomplicated Physical Release

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to circusgirl and annaalamode for beta!

“Well, that’s another fine pickle you’ve gotten me into,” Cam said. “And that made no sense.”

“No,” Brennan said. “I don’t know what pickles have to do with this case. Which we are no closer to solving. There should be evidence here. We should be able to see something and find the answers.”

Cam shook her head. She said, “It’s a ten year old case. We were being optimistic that we’d find something here.”

It had been a bad idea to try to help on a case without Booth. Brennan’s bad idea, but Cam had gone along. That was the pickle. Trying to get along even better with the inscrutably honest Temperance Brennan. Brennan stooped down and looked at something and then stood up, brushing at her coat.

“I think we’re done here,” Cam said. And she was cold.

Brennan looked around at the trees and the litter. She squinted and said, “I find this very frustrating. How come Booth can make this work? I don’t see anything to help.” It had been ten years since the girl had disappeared from this park. Even if Brennan was convinced they had found her skull and femur, there was nothing here to help with the identification. Or solving her murder.

“Because there isn’t. Sometimes there isn’t. Even Booth might not have found the answers, at least not here. How do you feel about dinner?”

“I feel like dinner is a meal. I often enjoy dinner. And we missed it today. Fine,” Brennan said. She looked frustrated and tense, all the weight of everything visible in her neck and forehead.

Cam said, “Yes, I should have said do you want to get dinner with me. Do you want to get dinner with me? There’s an Indian restaurant two blocks over that Booth loves.”

“I would like that,” Brennan said. She smiled.

They both drank a little and ate a lot. Brennan ordered two servings of the naan and couldn’t stop saying it was the second best she’d ever had. Brennan was feeling expansive and told actual funny stories about her anthropological work. Intentionally funny stories. Cam thought Brennan only did that for Angela. Or Booth.

They decided to share a taxi since it took them forever to get one.

After a few minutes, Brennan said, “I’m thinking about having sex with you. You shouldn’t worry about me being your employee since we both know you won’t fire me and I don’t think it would create a hostile work environment if we didn’t do it again. Probably.” It was apropos of nothing at all. Because it was Brennan.

“I’m not thinking about that,” Cam said. “Maybe I am now, though.”

“You’re a very attractive woman,” Brennan said. “And also very intelligent. I like that in a sexual partner. Of course, I also like a lack of intelligence.”

“You like them big and dumb?”

“For sex? Sometimes. It makes for uncomplicated physical release.” Brennan smiled again and then licked her lips. It made for a complicated physical reaction on Cam’s part.

“Also,” Brennan said. “You seem like the kind of person who can have casual sex and it wouldn’t affect our work relationship. As I said, we don’t have anything like the typical employer/employee relationship given the difference in power. I’m not Angela. And you’re very attractive.”

“And our friendship,” Cam said. She hadn’t decided yet if she was going to do this. But she couldn’t help smiling back at Brennan. She was strangely charming at that moment.

“Yes, our friendship. We are friends,” Brennan said. “I am very sure of this.”

“You weren’t before?”

“I don’t take friendship lightly. I know some people do, but I don’t have many friends.” Brennan always said things so plainly. She didn’t even sound sad, just matter of fact. Cam would have had a hard time saying that or admitting it to herself.

Brennan said, “Really, I think having sex might even deepen our friendship.”

“Yes, sex always has a positive effect on friendship,” Cam said. “That’s how it worked for me and Seeley.”

“That was different. The two of you had a romantic relationship and then later attempted to have sex while not having a romantic relationship. Also, heterosexual friendship and casual sex has a different tone and different pressures. Procreative drives, heteronormative socialization. If we had sex, it would be different.”

“No penis,” Cam said. She laughed.

“You don’t need a penis for impressive physical release and also orgasm,” Brennan said. “You know that. I assume you know that.”

“I do know that. Somehow that almost sounds sexy when you say it,” Cam said. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Sure,” Brennan said. “You don’t seem offended. I didn’t think you were homophobic.”

“I am not,” Cam said. “Though I could turn you down and not have it be because of that, you know.”

“I agree,” Brennan said. “But it’s hard to think of other reasons to turn me down. I am excellent in bed. Men and women have said so.”

“Women? Like, Angela women?”

Brennan looked momentarily puzzled. She hadn’t expected that question. “No, not Angela. I don’t think our friendship would do well with that. Angela thinks different, but she’s incorrect.”

“Isn’t Angela your friendship expert?”

“Generally, but Angela isn’t the best expert on Angela.”

Cam nodded. “But you think we’d be fine.”

“Of course,” Brennan said. “We started with an adversarial relationship and now we’re friends, we’re both the kind of women who are capable of casual relationships, so yes, we will be fine.” With that settled, apparently, Brennan leaned over and kissed her.

She was a good kisser, just like she promised. There was a faint taste of the lamb Brennan had ordered. Cam sat back and said, “You are good.”

“So are you,” Brennan said. “Your place or mine?”

“Yours,” Cam said quickly. She couldn’t remember if she’d cleaned up before she left for work and she couldn’t bear Brennan seeing a mess. That seemed important before having sex with her most difficult employee. Who was also a friend.

Brennan leaned forward and directed the cab driver to her place. She even giggled when they got out together. “I really enjoy sex,” Brennan said, as she opened the door.

“Me, too,” Cam said. By the time Cam had closed the door and turned around, Brennan was naked and walking towards her bedroom. She had an amazing ass. She was maybe even jiggling it, laughing and excited. It was nice to be the cause of anyone’s excitement, especially Brennan.

“I much prefer sex on the bed if it’s the first time,” Brennan said. “Maybe if we do it again, we can be more adventurous.”

“Maybe,” Cam said as she undressed. “Let’s be adventurous now, even if we are on the bed.”


End file.
